


Internet Age (Levi x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The reader is being stalked by a jealous demon. Who better to help than the avatar of envy?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Internet Age (Levi x GN!Reader)

As one of the students in the exchange program, and thus new meat in a place full of demons, you weren’t really safe from anyone. Mammon was, of course, sent to take care of you and make sure nothing happens, but you still somehow got involved with one demon or another that wasn’t one of the brothers. Really, at first you thought he was just being friendly and he genuinely seemed interested in your human life, but you seemed to forget that demons are perfect manipulators. He slithered his way into your life and it’s slowly but surely spiraling out of control. It even went as far as texts and calls, which didn’t make you too uncomfortable at first because, once again, he seemed nice enough. 

It only became a problem when he openly admitted to being jealous, specifically of Levi. Now, it’s not even that it should’ve been an issue, considering that Levi and you weren’t even together. You tried to ignore it, calming the demon’s nerves by saying that you were single and definitely not ready to mingle, but it only worked for so long. He became… somewhat obsessed with you, and you swore you saw him outside your window once or twice. Levi noticed too, how on edge you were, and how you always seemed to look behind you, but he didn’t say anything. He thought it was just your natural human fear to be afraid of the dark, which, the Devildom is pretty dark. When you were gaming with Levi or even just together with all the brothers in general, was the only time you somewhat let down your guard, and Levi took notice of that. In all honesty, he’s been watching you a lot lately and kind of feeling uncomfortable for you, but he’d never bring it up. 

Still, he hated being worried and when you looked down at your phone once, gasping and your eyes going wide, alerting everyone in the room with you, he knew he had to act. ‘What’s wrong?” But you only shook your head, “nothing.” He let it go, but not really. What else is he good for if not technology and being awkward? Yes, he hacked into your phone, seeing the message from an unsaved number and the picture attached; it was one of you, in your underwear, taken from outside your window. He felt disgusted just seeing that, not you of course, just the fact that someone would do that. But he didn’t confront you. It would only make things worse. 

Instead, he set up cameras around the outside of the house and locked himself in his room for days, which wasn’t very unusual and no one questioned it, and lo and behold, he caught the guy a couple times. He even caught you going to the window to talk to him, but due to no sound, he could not even guess what you were saying. For days after that, he debated on what to do with this information. He almost went to Lucifer first, especially with the underwear picture, but he figured you should at least know. “(Y/N)... sit down.” You were in his room, about to game with him, or so you thought, but he was getting serious, a rare sight you never saw of him. “Levi?” His eyes met yours, holding confusion and fear, and even a bit of sadness, “I know.” 

You raised an eyebrow, confused on what he meant until he moved aside to show you his computer screens and the video evidence he had been collecting. “I mean… I don’t know…. But I finally figured out why you’re so on edge. I haven’t… I haven’t told anyone yet, but you need to talk to Lucifer.” “No!” You turned away from the screens, your initial shocked face turning into one of pain, tears threatening to spill. Levi stood there, unsure of what to do, only hesitantly asking, “n-no…? What do you mean? (Y/N)! This guy is stalking you..?!” You nodded, letting your head fall into your hands as choked sobs left your mouth, “h-he… he’s been doing it for months… he said… Levi, he figured everything out about me…” You curled into yourself, resting your head onto your knees as you cried loudly, “he knows.. My family…. He said he’ll hurt them, I can’t… he threatened to kill me..!” Levi’s face turned from confusion, to sympathy, to anger as he crouched down in front of you. “H-hey… father.. I’m not good at this stuff, but… do.. Do you know why?” He hesitantly put his hand on your head, slowly patting your hair, hoping you’d open up, “y-you… he said he was jealous of you…”

Silence. Everything was silent for a moment. The patting stopped and Levi just stared at you, not believing what he just heard. “M-me?” He didn’t know whether he should laugh or be offended. “Why? I’m… what? That’s stupid. I’m nothing. I’m practically useless, (Y/N)! Why would he be jealous?” You shook your head, sobs still escaping you as you lifted your head to look at him, “h-he said you’re around me too much… he said he’d kill you, too…” Honestly, he was just getting angry at this point, not even realizing his demon form had manifested until his tail lashed out behind him, making you jump, “We’re talking to Lucifer. I don’t care what you say. We’ll show him the footage and you’ll show him those texts. And you’re sleeping with me tonight.” 

You looked up at him, wiping your tears in shock at him willingly sleeping with someone. Hell, he uttered the words without missing a beat! That’s progress. You pushed yourself up, wrapping your arms around him in a hug as you sniffled into his chest, “o-okay… thank you…. I’m sorry you’re getting dragged into this. I didn’t want to tell anyone.. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” He tried so hard to keep his composure, for you, slowly wrapping his arms around your too, and even his tail snuck around your bodies, pulling you closer, “I’m not letting anyone get hurt. Especially not you.” 


End file.
